


Weight in Gold

by garougaa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garougaa/pseuds/garougaa
Summary: You and Taehyung are business partners, that were once more. Feelings begin to rekindle over a night of escort.





	Weight in Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh lmao this is old af but its (i think) my most popular fic. I'm kind of moving away from Kpop and starting to write some Overwatch stuff but please let me know if you like this one! I'll be posting some of my other old ones in the future. Please please please leave a comment or smth lmao, feedback is my lifeblood. Tbh I was going to continue this one too (and I have some extra fluff written but nothing too substantial) but it's been such a long time I don't remember where I was going with it. Let me know if you'd like it to be continued!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning!! Mentions of drug use and sexual activities.

Late night jazz and chatter blared through the walls of the next room– a lounge of sorts for people to do whatever it was they did. It was a kind of culture you didn't understand merely because it didn't interest you but, these days, what did?  
You tried to drown out the noise with your thoughts but all you could think about was how the man underneath you had changed so drastically since the two of you had first met – and you wondered if you had changed too. You watched as he pulled a small bag from his pocket, opened it to reveal a folded up foil before spilling its contents onto the glass vanity before the two of you. A soft white powder seemed to flood the surface of the table, but it hardly took up a fraction of the surface before you.  
“(Y/N),” he called, although you were right there sitting on his knee. “Give me the time.” He looked down as he pulled a short straw from his jacket pocket. He looked at you, waiting for a response and kissed below your ear as you spoke.  
“Eleven Thirty-four.” You said, blinking slowly as you looked back to the powder on the table. You reached into your coat pocket to pull out an old business card – one that you hardly saw but often thought about nostalgically – and held it to him. He nodded gratefully using the thin cardboard to fix his mess into a neat line.  
“Taehyung…” You said, just above a whisper. He didn’t respond right away, and you averted your gaze as he leaned in, taking all of the powder into his nose through the straw – mere specks being left behind. What was left he swiped with his finger, examined it, then rubbed it down onto his gums. He sniffled a few times after wards blocking the other nostril, then rubbed his eyes. Semi-erotic sounds escaped him as he let the drugs move through his system quickly.  
“Yes, love?” He finally answered you, but by then you had nothing to say to him anymore. You merely shook your head and looked at him in the mirror. He was fixing the wrinkles in his jacket – the one you had bought for him when the two of you had finally achieved your goals. It was the first time either of you had felt wealthy in your lives or, at the time, it was bliss. Now it felt like a special kind of hell.  
He was still as beautiful as when you had first met though, a boyish outward charm that never ceased to draw you in, but as you grew to know each other he was so different from how you had first imagined him.  
“(Y/N).” He whispered in your ear, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other toying with strands of your hair as his knee moved underneath you to cause friction, though you weren’t in the mood. “Tell me you’re going to wear those sexy little thigh chains I got for you last week.” His low voice, hot and rough behind your ear. You often wondered if he was like this to you to keep you wrapped around his finger – he didn’t need to go this far for that – or if he was sincere. It was beginning to bother you a lot lately.  
“Yes, Taehyung.” You said, doing your best to feign a sweet voice but it betrayed you nonetheless. He looked at you in the mirror with an eyebrow raised, but didn’t question you any further. He sighed briefly and ushered you to get off of his lap so he could move. “Don’t go falling asleep on me now. You should’ve had some.” He said, pushing the chair in as the two of you stood up. He moved back over to you, lacing his fingers in yours although you didn’t react. He leaned in close to you, your foreheads would have been touching if it weren’t for the distance in height – you stared back at him with your head down as if you’d gotten in trouble. “I’ll be watching you. If you start getting tired, I’ll give you something to wake you up.” His tone was almost sinister, so you knew that it wouldn’t be any drugs, but punishment rather. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t love him like this. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t love him – but at this point it seemed like he didn’t reciprocate your feelings anymore. That was only a phase though.  
You’d seen him act this way with other women before but in those cases it was business related. You had to tell yourself that it was just acting, that he didn’t mean it but somehow you couldn’t help but wonder if he’d slept with some of them despite what the two of you had always talked about. Of course, you had to do some similar things, but you’d never gone to bed with these men. And you told yourself you never would but the thought often hung at the back of your mind.  
“You’ve got a little…” You stated, removing your hand from his grasp and wiping your nose to signal to him. He looked towards the mirror, tilting his head up to make sure he was clean – you both had reputations to keep. You reached over and wiped the specks of white off for him, and he nodded in your direction. “Thank you, baby.” He straightened the wrinkles in his jacket again and snapped to one of the makeup artists nearby. “Bring me the carnation will you? No, to your left. Other left.” He sighed and practically snatched the flower from the girl’s hand without another word. He then turned to you and gently put the flower behind your ear using your hair to keep it in place. He stepped back to look at you, as though he was an artist – he used to be – making sure it looked right. He clicked his tongue and opened a drawer on the vanity next to you – the one you’d previously been sitting on with him – and grabbed a bobby pin.  
“It won’t stay like that.” He said, half to himself as he fixed the pin to the flower and strands of your hair to keep it in place. He was so odd. He could literally have anyone he wanted – and while you hoped he didn’t, it was possible that he had them all already. So you wondered why he kept you around. Your relationship with him was such a weird one – you loved him and respected him but it went back and forth between a romantic relationship and a business-like partnership. He always kept you wondering, always thinking.  
“You look beautiful, as always.” He whispered, the back of his fingers sliding down your cheek lovingly.  
“Thank you.” You whispered back, this time smiling at him more sincerely.  
“You’re ready, right? If you’re not feeling well, we don’t have to do it tonight.”  
“No, I’m fine.” You shook your head – that special client’s face popping into your head. What was his name again? He wasn’t as tall as Taehyung, nor what he as handsome, but he had this aura about him. He was so difficult to describe, and while you’d only escorted him once, you noticed that he was only around on the nights you would be working. At least that’s what you assumed.  
“They’re ready for you.” Said one of the other hostesses, bringing you back from your thoughts. Taehyung waved her off, informing her that the he would be out soon. “Keep the escorts busy. (Y/N) isn’t ready yet.” He moved swiftly to kiss your forehead then checked himself in the vanity mirror one last time before leaving the dressing room.  
You listened to him as he set the stage for you, thinking about when he suggested the idea to you. You wondered why you had agreed to run this business with him if you’d be demoted to an escort like everyone else, but at least this way you didn’t have to work full time, and you could stay with Taehyung. You remember suspecting that you wouldn’t have fallen in love, thinking you’d walk away filthy rich and alone when it was all over but now you wondered when it would be over. And if you would still love him or not. Maybe it was time to move on. After all, your relationship with him was never about love to begin with.  
You looked towards the door of the dressing room again, the same hostess waving you over. It was your shift now. Taehyung would be working with the women of this joint, while you would be with the men. The gold thigh chains he’d bought you were hanging off the edge of one of the other vanities. “Sorry!” You said to her, rushing to grab at least one and clip it to your under garments, the gold accenting your skin color beautifully.  
You moved as quickly as possible towards the door, checking your hair and makeup as you passed each mirror, and feeling your earrings for some form of comfort. It had been a while since you had to work like this. As soon as you walked through the doorframe, you stood straight with your chest puffed out just a bit – trying your best to keep a warm yet sexy aura. Almost immediately, you spotted that same face past the velvet curtains. You flung your hair over your shoulder, and pranced with your hips swaying about. Whistles and cheers flooded the room as you moved, and many of the men waved your over to them. You scanned their faces, but the only one that stood out was him.  
He watched you so intently – it was the most intimidating and enticing gaze you’d ever seen. But you had work to do. One man called you by your name and you looked at him, smiling sweetly before taking two glasses of a deep red wine from a nearby waitress’ tray and moving towards him. He was an older man, likely married and bored with his wife. You decided to humor him until he was drunk enough to go home, something that didn’t take too long. 45 minutes at most. There were others interested in your time, and you would give it to them, but none of them had such a gravity as the one boring holes into your soul with his gaze alone. The night went on slowly, and soon any man still wanting you had left besides him. You wondered If Taehyung was still seeing to any women on his side of the lounge, but you were still working a shift and there was one last customer.  
You sauntered back to his table, your fingers tracing the curved edge of the glass as you moved to sit yourself down. He said nothing, but watched the swaying of your hips and the curvature of your lips as you grinned at him easily. He leaned back in his seat and watched your face. Most men would have been going crazy, some way or another, but this one… You didn’t even know his name.  
Typically you wouldn’t be the one asking the questions unless it would get you a tip, but you were dying to know who he was and why he was here. You hadn’t attended to him the whole time but neither had anyone else.  
“Do you know who I am?” You asked, leaning into the table with your elbows. This position showed off just enough of your cleavage to make most men drool, but this one was impenetrable. He laughed dryly and looked to a piano sitting in the corner and collecting dust. You followed his gaze for a moment, remembering that the last pianist had quit after finding a better job, and now that corner had been empty for about 3 months. Taehyung told you, then, that he needed to install a sound system anyway.  
He looked back at you. “What kind of question is that?” His voice was quiet but strong, raspy but full. And he was right – you had no clue where you were going to go with that question and you could feel your ears grow hot at the mention of it. Keeping your composure, you laughed through your teeth and shrugged.  
Stale silence sat between the two of you as the music died down slightly. It was roughly 3 in the morning by now. It was like an unintentional staring contest had started between you two and you couldn’t bare it anymore. You lost.  
“What’s your name, stranger?” You asked finally. He waited a moment before replying, raising his hands and fidgeting with his cufflinks for but a moment. It’s as though he wanted to remain an enigma.  
“Min Yoongi.” He stated simply, looking back up at you. You gazed back at him, making some effort to try and memorize his features. It was enticing, the way his black hair hung over his eyes, darkening his gaze but not in a scary way. His lips, though thin, looked soft and lightly bitten.  
“Can I ask why you’re here, Min Yoongi?” You said softly, one corner of your mouth curling into a crooked grin. You let his name roll off your tongue easily, admiring that it was rather unique.  
He breathed in sharply through his teeth, a similar sound one would make when they were in pain, but this sounded more like mild discomfort. He hesitated to reply, looking towards the piano again but not directly at it. “Just Yoongi is fine. I don’t have any particular reason to be here. But,” He paused, looking down shortly and then raising his head again to meet your gaze. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you interesting.”  
You smirked at this response. You were curious of him as well, but decided to change the subject anyway. Being interested in people wasn’t part of your job, humoring them was. “Do you play?” You asked, tilting your head towards the piano. He nodded.  
“We’ve been looking for a new pianist.” Of course, anything business related was allowed at these tables. As long as nothing interfered with your true emotions while you were working your shift. He hummed in thought, seeming like he was about to decline your offer.  
“He pays well. I know the owner personally.”  
Yoongi raised his lip in response, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck while his other hand rested on the table. You wondered what he had to lose.  
“How much are you making now? You wouldn’t even have to play every night and I’m sure he could double your income.” You pushed on. Internally, you asked yourself why you were pushing so hard for this but decisively told yourself it wasn’t for personal reasons. If that were the case, you would have clocked out and gave him your number before leaving. At least that way it wouldn’t be on business hours.  
“I’ll consider it, but I’d like to speak to the owner directly before deciding.” He finally said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the time on the bright little screen in his hand.  
“Isn’t it closing time?” He asked, looking at you with an unreadable expression.  
“What’s the time?”  
“Three Thirty. Most joints close at, what, two?”  
“Ah, yeah. I guess it is.”  
“What a shame.” He said, looking somber as he rose from his seat. You followed, pushing your seat in and fixing the creases in your dress. He began moving towards the exit, fidgeting with the same cufflink as before again. It just didn’t seem to stay in place.  
“Have a nice night!” You called out to Yoongi one last time. He just snorted in response without saying anything else as he walked back through the entrance and left. You wondered why you were so drawn to this man, his only distinguishing features so far were that he was young and could play the piano. You found yourself wondering about his income again, the suit he was wearing tonight didn’t look like it was cheap.  
“(Y/N)!” You heard, turning towards the door you had initially come out of. Taehyung was half running half walking towards you, jumping over the entire three steps that lined the center of this lounge. “Had a busy night?” He asked, cheerfully. “The ladies were all over me tonight, I made so many tips.” The man laughed boyishly. He gave you constant reminders of why you had fallen for him so hard. The thought crossed your mind again, maybe it was time you moved on – but you wanted to talk to him before making any final decisions.  
You laughed before responding to his first question. “Nah, it was a pretty easy night tonight for me.” You began moving towards the dressing room again, expecting him to follow but not watching if he did or not. “Actually,” You started again. “I met someone who’s willing to work here. He says he plays piano and I told him we’ve been looking for a new pianist.” You turned to look at him as you approached the dressing room door. He was pushing in any stray chairs that lined the tables, making sure everything was decently put away so the janitor that was to come that morning didn’t have so much work to do. And though you had experienced it firsthand, you still wondered how the two of you had become so successful together.  
He looked at you again, jogging to catch up. “Yeah? How much does he want?”  
“I don’t know,” You shrugged. “He says he wants to talk to you personally before making any final choices.” Taehyung hummed in response, his eyes wandering in thought. You held the door for him and he thanked you on his way into the dressing room, immediately removing his dress jacket. You admired the way his black button up fell on his back, not showing everything, but just enough to know he was muscular and well built. He was godly attractive, but you knew all too well his flaws. And he knew yours. Maybe that was why you two worked so well together in a partnership – but you doubted you could stay together romantically.  
He wasn’t necessarily a womanizer or anything, but the way women just flocked to him like moths to flame, it made you a little jealous. That was the main reason you two had never officially been together in the first place. That didn’t mean that the two of you didn’t have other types of relations – besides your business-like partnership.  
You began to remove any jewelry you wore that night and placed it down onto the vanity table, lazily, rather than into your jewelry box where it belonged. You could feel Taehyungs eyes watching you so intently and you wondered what it was he wanted from you. As you removed your necklace, you lifted your head to look at him and grinned slightly. “What?”  
He shook his head in response and sat down at a different desk, dropping his cufflinks into one of the drawers.  
It didn’t take long before you felt the same gaze crawling up your neck again, and you turned your head to look at him again. You smiled at him this time, asking playfully “What?” again.  
“Nothing!” He grinned and looked away again. This time your gaze never left him.  
It was in times like these when you really wondered if there was a connection or not. He seemed so oblivious but there were brief moments in which your eyes would catch and it felt different. You wondered whether you should give him time or if you really should just move on.  
“You’re staring.” His voice snatched you from your thoughts. You hadn’t realized but the small grin plastering your face had never left either.  
“So were you.” You say, removing your heels and placing one foot atop a chair to remove the golden chain that graced your thigh. Silence staled the air for a few moments before he spoke up again, muttering “You look beautiful in that dress.”  
You knew exactly what he said, but it made your heart beat. Playfully, you said “I’m sorry?”  
“You heard me.” He said, unable to help but grin.  
“No, sorry, I didn’t.” You crossed your arms and looked at him after resting the thigh chain on the desk next to you.  
“You look beautiful in that dress.” He articulated, looking up at you finally with a toothy grin and slight laugh. You could swear you lived to see him smile.  
“I know.” You crowed, laughing.  
“You shitter.” He laughed as well, standing up as he began to unbutton his shirt. You had to force yourself to look away, though he quickly put a casual tee back on. It wasn’t until just then that you realized that you two were alone in there. Maybe it was time to go. You made quickly to grab your purse and leave as quickly as possible before you caught anymore feelings.  
“You’re leaving already?” Taehyung said, watching as you made your way to the door again.  
“Yeah,” You said, coming up with an excuse as you turned to face him again. “I’m pretty tired. I’m surprised I even lasted this long.”  
“Oh,” He said, looking around briefly and rubbing the back of his neck. It seemed like he wanted to say something but you shook that thought off, believing yourself to read too much into things some times. “Well, have a nice night,” He checked the time on his watch. “Morning?” He chuckled, but you could tell it was forced.  
“Thanks,” You smiled back, bowing to him slightly before getting ready to make you way out again.  
“Oh! Wait!” He called out to you again. “Let me take you home.” He said rather boldly before noticing your reaction. “Or at least get you a taxi.” You raised your eyebrows, surprised that he would offer something like that so suddenly - he'd never done it before. Sure, he may have been acting a little weird lately, but this was just out of character.  
You stared at him for a moment. “I can just take the subway when it opens again.” You said simply, pulling your over-the-shoulder purse closer to your body.  
“Please?” He asked with a new sense of sincerity you’d never seen before. “Besides, a girl like you shouldn’t be by yourself so late at night – something could happen.”  
“Aren’t the taxis really expensive though?”  
“Just let me take you home, (Y/N).” He said softly. This was new to you – he often showed that he cared, but never like this. He never worried about your well-being or anything, this was new to you. “I’m a good driver, if that’s what you’re worried about. Well – I have a good driver.” He chuckled before finishing what he was going to say. “Stars don’t drive, after all.” This made you laugh. He was good at that, and it was one of the reason you were so attracted to him.  
Finally, you sighed. “Fine. But just this once, I don’t think it would be good for business.” You weren’t sure what you meant by that, but it was convincing enough for him to nod in agreement.

The ride to your house was long, quiet and awkward but at least it was peaceful. You only exchanged a few words along the way, both of you unsure of what to say to one another – it wasn’t like old times when you used to talk about everything together. You used to be best friends but it seemed that you had been demoted to “business partner” after the whole transition into wealth. It was a sad thought, and you wondered if he felt the same nostalgia you did when you thought about the past.  
“Can I walk you in?” He asked, breaking the silence as the driver turned into your community – pulling into the lot of your apartment building. It was a humble home, but you would rather live in a small house and have many luxuries, than live in a luxurious house and have few, decent material things.  
You looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “I… Guess so.” You said, opening the door and stepping out of the car. He followed out his door and turned to you, waiting for you to lead the way. “Are you sure? I live on the 9th floor.”  
“Ah, that’s nothing. I own the penthouse of my building.” He said, waving a hand as he followed you to the elevator. You just looked at him, as you waited for the shaft to arrive. “Sorry – I wasn’t trying to brag.” He said again, noticing the way you looked at him.  
The ride up the elevator was similar to the car ride, but not as bad. He asked again about the pianist you’d met earlier, but you didn’t have any more information to give him. It struck you again that, he looked like there was something else he wanted to tell you.  
As you saw him off in front of your suite, after having a glass of wine with him at your dining table, he gave you that typical boyish smile of his. You were tempted to ask if he wanted to say something to you, but you decided against it. You exchanged goodbyes, and, after shutting the door, immediately wondered why he did all the things he did tonight. You were used to sitting in his lap, and him complimenting you in crass ways like he did way earlier in the night, but never expected something as sincere as taking you home and walking you to the door. You wrote it off as a long goodbye since you wouldn’t be the hostess again at work for a while, but in the back of your mind you still wondered if it meant something more.  
Maybe you shouldn’t get your hopes up, though.  
You were just finishing getting changed into a large t shirt and tiny pajama shorts – hadn’t even taken your earrings out yet – when you heard a knock at the door. You opened it a crack and peeked through, finding Taehyung standing at your door again.  
You opened the door fully and grinned slightly at him, an eyebrow raised sassily. “What did you forget?” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck before responding.  
“My phone…”  
you sighed before moving out of the doorway to let him in. “Go ahead.”  
He thanked you as he walked in, towards the kitchen. You closed the door behind him and followed to find him looking all around the table, seeming slightly frantic.  
“Can’t find it?” You asked, watching as he pulled out the chairs to look on and underneath them.  
“No, I don't know where I left it.”  
“Well it couldn't have gone far.” You chuckled, moving towards the counter to look as well.  
He grunted in frustration, giving up in the pursuit of his cell phone. “Thanks anyway, but if you find it just bring it in to work.”  
Look turned and looked at him, a little offended that he was telling you to come into work for his little cellphone instead of just finding it now. He recognized your expression and apologized.  
“Sorry I'm just frustrated and tired…”  
“You're always like that when it wears off…” you muttered without thinking.  
“What? He asked, after a moment of silence. He looked like he couldn't process what you said.  
You sighed and looked away before repeating yourself. “I said you're always tired and frustrated whenever the snow wears off. And you just keep taking more and – do you even sleep, Taehyung? It's probably killing you, and it kills me when I have to see you like this. I know right now, this isn't that bad but I've seen you on days where you just don't stop taking more and more and at the end it seems like you're in so much pain. You need to stop. I hate that about you. You're always complaining about headaches at the end of the day – when you finally stop taking more, I mean – and you can't seem to think straight. Like, you're forgetful and scatterbrained.”  
He gazed at you, wide eyed and bewildered. He blinked a couple of times obviously not sure how to respond.  
“(y/n)… I just – I work better on it and… I don't know it just feels good and it keeps me going throughout the day-“  
“I don't think it does, Taehyung. If you have to keep taking it at the rate that you are, I don't think it actually ‘keeps you going’. Just… I don't know, never mind.” You weren't going to tell him to stop, because it was unlikely that he would follow through. Judging by past experiences with him, you knew how stubborn he could be. That could be why he was so successful now.  
There was a long bit of silence as he looked down at you, probably a meter away. Finally he spoke, softly and slowly – like he was hesitant.  
“I'll stop.”  
You looked at him again, now leaning on the counter behind you.  
“If you want me to. I just… it feels like it helps me do the things I need to, and it helps me keep escorting and everything I just… I didn't know you felt this way. Am I why you stopped? Is that why you... Nevermind.”  
You gaze hardened for a moment, you were curious as to what he was about to say next, but you wouldn't press on if it made him uncomfortable.  
“it's your choice. I won't stop you from doing the things you want.” You responded coldly. He moved towards you.  
“That's what you said before we started Gold.” He grinned slightly. Your heart melted, and you almost resented him for being so charming and messing with your emotions like this.  
“I don't remember that.” You smirked, finally looking at him again.  
“I'm not the only forgetful one, then. See? I remember important things.”  
“Sure, if you consider that important – but I think bills and escorts are a little bit higher on the significance list.”  
He laughed. “Whatever.”  
You were at a cross roads. The conversation had ended by this point, nothing was resolved but you were on relatively good terms still. You could see him off or keep talking. It was quiet and you were unsure of what the right approach would be at this moment, but, as usual Taehyung would take charge.  
“Do you have a speaker or sound system or something?”  
“… sound system… why?”  
“Where?”  
“Living room.”  
He raised his hand, palm up and waiting for you to take it. You hesitated but put your hand in his and he guided you into your living room.  
“Let me see your phone really quick, I want to show you this song.”  
You sighed and handed it over. You couldn't help but internally swoon at the way he was. It felt like you had gone back in time. You missed him – This him. Not host Taehyung, not snow Taehyung – but the city boy you met 3 years ago by the bay who was feeding French fries to seagulls. The one who saved a kitten, named her Jelly, and gave her to a good home. You remembered the days before he decided that this was a good route to go, wondering how an aspiring veterinarian ended up escorting women at an old, remodeled theater. Wondering if there were alternate universes for the two of you, and how you ended up with this one. Wondering why you let this happen.  
He finally got music to play, bringing you back from your thoughts.  
“I've been wanting to show you this song for a while, but there was never a good time.” He said, moving back towards you and holding his hand out once more. “Dance with me?”  
You laughed, taking his hand anyway. “You're so cheesy. I'm not really much of a dancer though.”  
“That's fine, you can just stand on my feet.” He chuckled, and for some reason you couldn't hold back your laughter anymore – it wasn't that funny but at the same time it made you happy. Maybe the Taehyung you knew back then was still alive.

  
_Black dust in orbit, cascades down like a parachute_  
 _Bricks on my shoulders, this gravity hurts when you know the truth_

_I'm pulling my weight in gold_   
_Call me anxious call me broke but I can't lift this on my own_

“I've missed you…” you whispered, the two of you swaying back and forth to the beat of the music. Your head rested on his chest, one hand in his and the other on his shoulder.  
“I've been here the whole time.” He responded, holding you close to him with his hand gently gripping yours and the other on the small of your back. He didn't understand what you meant, but you decided not to ruin the moment.

_We dreamt like martyrs, I never thought I was bold enough_   
_You pushed me farther, and I take the blame for the both of us_

He moved your hand to his other shoulder and began running his fingers through your hair, gently twisting it around his fingers.

_Oh, universe, hold me up_   
_You tried your best, is it ever enough_

He looked down at you, creating enough space to lift your chin with his fingers and make you return his gaze. You suddenly became shy, knowing you hadn't felt this in such a long time. He was so sincere right now – at least it felt that way. Now was different from all the little compliments he'd give you here and there – now was real and it was happening.

_When it's already dragging me down?_

It started with a small peck on your lips, and soon turned intense and feverish. His hands ran down your back and over your butt before grabbing at your thighs and lifting you up. You straddled his waist – never once breaking the kiss as he made his way onto the small love seat in the corner of your living room.  
Your hips ground into each other, his lips found their way to your earlobe and his hands underneath your shirt. It seemed like an eternity before clothes were taken off and either of you were fully exposed. His hands were coarse but soft against your skin, you made sweet noises as Taehyung immersed himself into you.

\--

The next day was early for you, with the time being around noon when you awoke. You ran your typical errands after showering and decided to stop at a nearby library-café combo. You’d been to the small building before, but never stuck around long enough to truly appreciate the architectural aspect of it – old, and European looking. Like something straight out of Rome.  
You decided to rest there for a while, stopping by the café to grab a cup of tea. As the barista called your name, another customer was called up as well. You moved swiftly to grab your drink, but bumped into the other. Quickly turning to apologize, you recognized Yoongi almost immediately.  
You opened your mouth to speak, but he beat you to the chase. “Sorry – oh. So your name’s Y/N, huh?” He asked coolly, quickly checking you up and down to make sure nothing spilled.  
“Y-Yoongi,” You stuttered, embarrassed momentarily. “Yeah, that’s me. What are you doing all the way out here?”  
“I live here.” He paused, looking at you as if it was the first time. “Come sit down.” He said again, ushering you to one of the booths in a near corner. He looked so different in the lighting of the café and cloudy sky outside, but he was recognizable. This light was much more flattering – but he didn’t need flattery. He was attractive as it is.  
“Why did you go to the lounge if you live so far, then?”  
He stared out the window and shrugged in response. He looked almost ethereal, the way the grey light kissed his pale skin and his eyes shined like glass – but it wasn’t in a sickly way. He looked like a nymph; something just not of this world.  
He turned back to you, head still propped up on his hand which was standing by an elbow on the table between the two of you. “Why do you?” He asked.  
You hesitated, still admiring his unconventional beauty. “I know the owner.”  
He nodded in response, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat for a moment. He gazed at you again, sleepy looking. “I guess I’m just drawn to that place. Not the city, I couldn’t care less about the city. The building is really something else though. I’m surprised they remodeled it the way they did – its so different than it used to be.” He explained, but you felt as though there was more to it than that, if that was even the reason at all. You figured if he wanted you to know then he would tell you, but you wouldn’t force it out of him. Though, this put you in a sort of conversational dead-end. You weren’t sure how to contribute anymore. So you changed the subject.  
“Are you good with advice?” You asked after moments of silence; you, looking around awkwardly – him, staring out the window at the few passing cars. But he glanced back at you as you spoke.  
“Depends.”  
“I have a friend,” you started again, deciding that you would keep this “friend” and “the owner” as separate people during this conversation. “He’s a nice guy, but he’s good at pretending.”  
“Oh… Kay… I don’t really know what you mean by pretending.” He muttered, one eyebrow raised as he gave you a side glance.  
“I mean, he’s so good at keeping his work and personal stuff separate to a point where he seems, I guess, two faced.”  
Yoongi nodded in response, eyes closed briefly to show understanding.  
“And, well, because of this I can’t really figure out what he thinks of me.”  
He raised his head and gave you a downcast, almost quizzical kind of look before saying, “If you’re asking about relationship advice, then I can’t help you there.”  
“No, no, no,” You said, shaking your head and taking a sip of your drink. It was finally a good temperature. “It’s more like people advice I guess – he’s really hard to read sometimes.”  
“Okay, go on.”  
“Mmm… Maybe it is kind of relationship advice. Anyway –“ he sighed audibly, but chuckled slightly as he leaned back into the cushions. You continued. “So we used to kind of have something together, but it kind of fell apart when we started a project together –“  
“What kind of project?”  
“Doesn’t matter. We’ve been in this project thing for a couple of years now, and recently he’s been kind of… I don’t know, clingy? Touchy? Or maybe, like, hinting at something – I don’t know, but it’s been throwing me off a lot. I used to really like him, and I guess I still kind of do, but its not the same. He’s different now, and I don’t think I can be with someone like him. Someone who isn’t themselves all the time. How can you know which face is really yours if it’s always changing?”  
Yoongi gazed through the window for a few moments, eyebrows knitted together in thought. He finally sighed lightly and looked back at you, in the eyes – your heart paused. He cleared his throat before speaking smoothly. “I’m not really sure what you’re asking of me, but if you really feel this way and you can’t figure him out, I’d say just be straight forward and don’t take any shit. Make him honest – does that make sense? It sounds like you have questions for him and you want answers.”  
Nodding slowly, as you let his words sink in you muttered, “Thank you, I think you might be right.”  
He grinned at your response, leaning back into the booth and taking a sip of his coffee. “I know.”


End file.
